How to Crash a Wedding
by Siriuslyblacked
Summary: [AxC] After a drunken night Athrun and Cagalli are left with mistakes they must correct before the final day, wedding day.


Be warned Cagalli has some pretty strong language She's a bitter angry strong woman, just like me. So similar The inspirations was kind of from my cousin's marriage she got married at a very young age so I hope it all works out.

**How to Crash a Wedding**

**Step 1: Make the Mistake**

**0000**

It always starts with a mistake, an accident, or a crack. However it takes someone truly skilled to use a flaw and turn it into an opportunity. Or luck. Thus the story begins on a night unlike any night both had ever experienced.

**0000**

Athrun groaned, opening an eyelid suddenly flushed with light. He groaned again. The sun defiantly was on his must kill list this morning. It certainly didn't help that his head throbbed painfully. Hangovers suck, why did he even get that drunk?

A mumble near buy awoke Athrun from his thoughts.

_That's right_, he said to himself watching a blonde haired girl sleep peacefully next to him. Last nights actions started to weigh in. Athrun cursed softly.

The girl mumbled again.

The blue haired man nearly panicked. The last thing he wanted was her waking up and asking him questions, or anything for that matter. He didn't even know her name and that was exactly what he wanted.

Athrun made his mind up quickly, inching out of the bed quietly but cautiously. Gathering his few belongings, putting on some form of clothes, he left the hotel room closing the door silently behind him. Athrun glanced at his watch and cursed, he was late. Late to his meeting with his wedding planner, that would go along smoothly. They were already paying a lot to get her to design for the wedding, she would defiantly charge him for this.

"Taxi!" hollered Athrun pulling a yellow cab out of traffic to greet him.

"Where to?" The driver asked politely as Athrun hurried in the car.

"I need to get to Flaga Wedding Designer and Planners' please." He huffed, "and if you can please hurry."

"Right away sir"

**0000**

"What in the hell?" Cagalli groaned rubbing her eyes to make sure they worked properly.

"Where the hell am I?" she wondered out loud looking around to an unfamiliar room. Her head painfully reminded her with a quick throb that she had more than one too many drinks. Cagalli frowned as she started to recall the events that took place the night before.

"What an asshole, leaving like that," said Cagalli bitterly, she smiled slightly, "so damn drunk I couldn't tell he was the one night stand piece of shit for a man. How ironic I've stooped to this."

Cagalli tried to move but her head told her otherwise as it throbbed harder from her movements. The blonde looked up at the ceiling lazily, when did her life turn out like this? She should have felt guilty and dirty from her behavior. Yet for some odd reason it felt more natural and real than her whole life. She couldn't even remember his name.

"What an asshole." She chuckled.

A strange noise emanated under her clothes near the bed. Cagalli swore forcing her body to comply and reach for her cell phone in her jacket pocket.

"Hello?" she answered the phone sleepily, not bothering to check who it was.

"Cagalli?"

Her body froze.

"Cagalli look I know you must be angry at me," the voice coaxed, "however I want to apologize, I was wrong, you were right."

No reply.

"Please forgive me. I would love to see you again and see if we can't get back together."

Silence.

"I'll let you think about it and I'll call you back later."

"I love you Cagalli."

She finally found the courage to reply, but he already hung up. Cagalli gazed off into space deep in thought.

"ASSHOLES!"

**0000**

Athrun sneezed as he entered the building.

"You're late."

"I know," replied Athrun out of breath, "I'm sorry."

The blond man in front of him laughed.

"Don't sweat it my man," he jeered, "I'm not the one who cares about this stuff, Murrue is the one who cares. She says being late leads to a weak relationship."

Athrun looked appalled. Mu laughed and patted him on the back.

"Everything will work out you wait!"

Athrun opened the office door took a glance and the waving Mu and walked inside.

"You're late."

"I would like to apologize for being so." Athrun replied sincerely.

"This is the second time. You know my opinions about being late."

"Yes." said Athrun calmly "It shows lack of dedication and is not a foundation one should create a marriage on."

"Very good Athrun," the brown haired woman looked him directly in the eyes. Murrue could see a sliver of doubt and hesitation just by looking through Athrun's bright green eyes. It certainly didn't help that he was late, but she could sense a certain loyalty inside of him. With proper attitude and a perfect wedding this marriage would work. So many marriages turn foul especially with young people these days.

"Don't worry too much," her eyes softened at his nervous behavior, "Mu is late all the time, and for some reason we still hold strong in our marriage. You two seem like a perfect match. I'm almost certain it will work out." She smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you very much," Athrun replied, "that's a great relief to hear." If only his heart would truly believe his words. The shadow of doubt in his heart thought back to the blonde girl.

_Stop!_ He thought instantly, _I must forget her… it was an accident, a mistake._

"Athrun?"

"Sorry I spaced out thinking about work," he said quickly, "let's get started. I have only a month before the wedding."

**0000**

"Cagalli you're late! You kept me waiting for an hour!"

"I'm sorry Miriallia, I woke up late this morning." Cagalli apologized sitting down at the table where her friend had sat waiting an extra half an hour for Cagalli to show up.

"Are you hung over?" asked Miriallia suspiciously.

"So what if I am?" she groaned quietly. The noise around her made Cagalli's head throb twice as hard.

"I called you last night around eleven!" fumed Miriallia "How many drinks did you have after that?"

"It had to have been over ten." mumbled Cagalli regretting every word that came out of her mouth. She was too tired to come up with a lie, or anything but instinctive dialogue.

"Did you drive home?" she asked attentively.

"No…"

"How'd you-"

"Some guy I met at the bar drove me in my car to a hotel." Cagalli cut in.

"No. Cagalli you didn't…" moaned Miriallia.

"I was drunk." Replied Cagalli her head in her hands.

"That's your excuse!?"

"Yeah…"

"Cagalli you-"

"He called this morning, after I woke up alone in the hotel."

Miriallia waited for Cagalli to continue.

"He said he was sorry and that he loved me."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, he hung up before I could call him an asshole…" said Cagalli bitterly.

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Miriallia repeated.

"Well it's ironic he cheated on me, and when we broke up I ended up having sex with some random stranger the same night…" Cagalli tried to explain the emotions she felt last night. "But you know it doesn't feel like I did anything wrong."

"You technically didn't do anything wrong." Miriallia said, not really believing her own words but she wanted to comfort Cagalli in some way.

The blonde chuckled, "I'm just as bad as that slut Meer."

"No your not!" Miriallia said fiercely, "You will not compare yourself to that lowlife of a human being. She doesn't feel anything anymore its all fake. You are not like that Cagalli. It was just a mistake you can fix that."

"I'm not really sure I want to go back to him…" Cagalli sighed, her head hurt, she felt like shit. Last night seemed about the only thing that felt good over the past month, not just for the sex.

"Do you mean that?"

"I think so. I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Great!" Miriallia exclaimed in an unusually peppy voice. Cagalli's head hurt from just looking at the sunshine radiating from her. "I never really liked him anyway, he was too boring."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Well he was!"

"Yeah… always talking about his stupid job. I think he loved to work more than my father. Now that is amazing."

Cagalli and Miriallia laughed. Cagalli stopped abruptly at the throbbing in her head.

"So who was this mystery guy you hooked up with last night?" Miriallia prompted excitedly.

"Miriallia I told you it was a one night stand deal."

"But he must have been hot, right?"

Cagalli grinned in spite of herself.

"Yeah he was fine looking for an asshole."

**0000**

Athrun sneezed again. If he didn't know better he would have thought he managed to catch a cold somewhere.

**0000**

**TBC **

Well I'm sure some people out there are yelling at me that I didn't update my other stories. Honestly I will in all good time I swear, it just takes a while, and this fic is like my escape route! I only plan on 5 or 6 chapters short but funny. So if you can hold out till I finish this I will update my other stories.


End file.
